This invention relates to a gas bag restraint system comprising a gas bag and a cover for the gas bag.
Upon deployment of the gas bag, the cover is torn open, so that the flap portion formed thereby can be pressed outwards by the gas bag. As a result of the pressure of the gas bag, the flap portion usually swivels completely open until it strikes against the cover, so as to exert an as slight a resistance as possible to the emerging gas bag.
The invention provides a gas bag restraint system in which the cover, to be more precise the flap portion of the cover, positively influences the deployment of the gas bag in a predeterminable, desired way. This is achieved in a gas bag restraint system which comprises a gas bag, a cover for the gas bag, and a guiding sheet metal and a deployment opening for the gas bag. Upon deployment of the gas bag, the cover is swiveled to uncover the deployment opening. The guiding sheet metal forms at least part of the cover and is bent during swiveling. The guiding sheet metal exerts, in a position completely swiveled outwards, i.e. at the end of its opening process, a resistance to the gas bag when deploying so as to predetermine a deployment direction of the gas bag. The prior art cover is swiveled outwards to such an extent that during deployment, it no longer exerts a resistance to the deploying gas bag. It is intended that, by provision of the guiding sheet metal, the latter controls the deployment direction of the gas bag during the entire inflation process. The gas bag, during deployment, contacts the guiding sheet metal and, optionally, the remaining part of the cover. The cover may include a visible part adjoining the guiding sheet metal, e.g. an injection-molded part or a covered plastic foam part, which is visible from outside in the installed state of the restraint system and which likewise is swiveled or displaced on bending of the guiding sheet metal, in order to open the deployment opening for the gas bag. The visible part which is directly or indirectly connected with the guiding sheet metal, or adjoins thereto, usually influences the bending process, with the result that it also co-defines the end positions of guiding sheet metal and the whole cover, respectively, and also co-defines the deployment direction.
Preferably, the visible part is connected with the guiding sheet metal, and these parts form a unit. This connection can be effected in that the visible part, which usually consists of plastics, is applied onto the guiding sheet metal by injection-molding or the guiding sheet metal is encased in foam and the foam-encased region forms the visible part. Moreover, the visible part can also be bonded to the guiding sheet metal or be connected with the guiding sheet metal via welding pegs of plastics.
Preferably, the gas bag restraint system according to the invention comprises a gas bag module which is attached to the vehicle via the guiding sheet metal itself, so that the guiding sheet metal has a dual function.
In accordance with one embodiment, the guiding sheet metal has a predetermined swiveling axis, which is predetermined by a line of weakness in the material of the guiding sheet metal, e.g. by a perforation of the guiding sheet metal.
Beads in the guiding sheet metal can define rigid regions of the guiding sheet metal, which are not able to be bent.
In accordance with another embodiment, a limiting means is provided which limits the maximum swiveling angle of the guiding sheet metal, so that the deployment process can be predetermined within close limits.
The limiting means can for instance be achieved by a bead at the guiding sheet metal, which bead has portions which collide when a predetermined maximum swiveling angle is reached.
Other possibilities for forming the limiting means consist in providing a tether, or in stops mounted on the guiding sheet metal.
The restraint system according to the invention may be integrated into a vehicle side door or a vehicle seat or may be a window-bag system with a curtain-like gas bag covering the side windows of the vehicle.